No tan ignorante como dicen
by Sirio Dragneel
Summary: Cuando rodeó con sus brazos su cadera, la había escuchado aguantar la respiración, sin duda alguna sorprendida por su acción. Él no veía el problema en abrazarla tan cercanamente, no era como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía, así como en acariciar sus curvas en algún momento particular y hacerlo pasar como un accidente, como en ese momento hacía. La imagen no me pertenece.


❌La imágen de la portada no me pertenece, créditos a su autor.

❌Los personajes tampoco, son de Mashima, obviamente con la trama. Si me pertenecieran haría que el NALU EXISTIERA EN EL ANIME y en el manga, entre otras cosas -tose-

✅La trama, en cambio, sí es mía.

💦Posibles personalidades Ooc (siempre suelo decirles Oc, porque para mí sería _como otro personaje_ , pero bueno...)

-Este pequeño one-shot no está ubicado entre una los arcos precisamente, por si me entienden. No le ví demasiada importancia en especificar...

Marco el fanfic con contenido adulto por las dudas, aunque no sea lemmon, pero mejor prevenir que lamentar. ASH, un día me animaré en hacer un lemmon, de una forma u otra. Podría haberlo desarrollado más, pero decidí que mejor sería dejarlo ahí, aunque no esté satisfecha.

No tan inocente como piensan.

by Sirio Dragneel.

Cuando rodeó con sus brazos su cadera, la había escuchado aguantar la respiración, sin duda alguna sorprendida por su acción. Él no veía el problema en abrazarla tan cercanamente, no era como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía, así como en acariciar sus curvas en algún momento particular y hacerlo pasar como un accidente, como en ese momento hacía.

Aún recordaba los suaves, calientes y redondos senos encajando a la perfección en sus manos. En ese momento, en el cual supuso que fue el comienzo del problema, había sentido algo romperse dentro suyo. Quizás fue su control, aunque sonaba estúpido pues para empezar no había sentido deseos de hacer algo _físico_ con mujeres, o posiblemente fue que sus ojos se abrieron ante un nuevo mundo descubierto y querer explorarlo por completo, quién sabe. Había sentido a su dragón removerse dentro suyo, abriendo sus ojos después de tantos meses de dormir.

La última vez que el dragón había estado despierto había sido cuando perdió el control al ver a la Lucy futura morir entre sus brazos. Nunca antes había odiado tanto sus sentidos al escuchar el corazón de ella detenerse luego de segundos agonizantes en el que este latía lentamente, poniendo a prueba su cordura. Se había sentido tan impotente en aquel momento, viendo sus ojos abiertos mirando hacia él, pero a la vez observando a la nada. Recordó haber cerrado con sus propias manos los ojos de ella. Recordaba el temblor de estas, al mismo tiempo que su mente susurraba que era un sueño, que no podía ser posible, que todo era producto de su retorcida mente o alguien le estaba jugando una horrible y cruel broma.

En ese momento el dragón había soltado un rugido, para luego todo quedar en silencio. Lo había visto cerrar sus ojos, había vislumbrado la tristeza en ellos y sabía, sin lugar a dudas, que los suyos estaban llenos con el mismo sentimiento.

Prometió protegerla a cualquier costo. Él siempre cumplía sus promesas.

Pero mira como terminó ella, a merced de las frías garras de la muerte.

El odio, el rencor, nunca había sentido esas emociones tan ancladas a su ser, amenazando con romperlo. Había explotado, literalmente. _Incluso_ había llorado, las llamas y el humo arremolinándose y adhiriéndose a su cuerpo como si estuviera hecho de fuego. Su sangre parecía palpita, él lo sintió así, sus manos cosquilleaban y se apretaban con demasiada fuerza como para romper el rostro del bastardo que había arruinado _todo._

Pero luego recordó, recordó que Lucy, _su Lucy_ , estaba a tan solos unos pasos de él, llorando y mirando horrorizada a su ser futuro.

No podía perderla otra vez.

Tenía que protegerla, _debía hacerlo._

Estaba claro que, por primera vez, sentía el abrumador deseo de _asesinar, destripar, escupir e infinidad de maldades..._ y todo ese deseo hacia ese desgraciado.

Soltó un suspiro.

Sintió un cosquilleo en sus manos muy diferente al de esa ocasión. Él sabía la causa y también cómo dejar de sentir aquella picazón; acarició suavemente la parte del costado de _su_ muslo. Sonrió con ligereza.

Acercó su nariz crispada al cuello de la mujer, un suspiro lleno de complacencia escapó de sus labios al captar su cautivador aroma. Sus sentidos fueron otra vez abrumados con el maravilloso olor de frutillas y vainilla, un ronroneo salió de su boca al percibir un fuerte aroma de coco impregnado en su propia esencia.

Su aroma.

El aroma de Natsu. Su propio aroma cubriendo el aroma de ella, reclamando a Lucy como suya y al revés. Ella había estado demasiado tiempo con él, para su satisfacción, tanto que había terminado por adherirse a ella. Era necesario, pues la protegía de otras criaturas débiles, y les daba la clara advertencia a los machos que ella era de su propiedad, que ya estaba reclamada y no tenían oportunidad alguna en cortejarla.

Había pasado lo mismo con él. El aroma de Lucy cubría el suyo, le encantaba demasiado, parecía arrullarlo cuando dormía. Alejaba a las hembras, aunque la mayoría de estas no sabían el motivo.

Al pensar en el dulce olor de ella la parte inferior de su cuerpo se endureció, sí, esa _carne gruesa_ , ocasionando que un gruñido escapara de su garganta al sentir el endurecimiento y, en consecuencia, el dolor.

Demonios, hasta podía escuchar su propia sangre bajar hacia esa región.

La escuchó gemir, sin duda alguna por su erección que se apretujaba en su trasero redondo.

— ¿Natsu?— ella preguntó, un leve temblor se percibía en su voz. Estaba seguro que no era miedo, su nariz no captaba ningún aroma relacionado a él, pero sí otro.

Estaba excitada.

—Mmm—murmuró somnoliento. Se felicitó mentalmente, podría actuar con ese talento.

Por unos minutos ella calló, parecía que estaba pensando en qué decir y hacer.

Un gruñido escapó de su garganta cuando agarró su cintura y la sentó en su regazo. Se levantó y apoyó su espalda contra la almohada.

Ella no entendía.

—Ten cuidado Luce—susurró con voz ronca. La maga parpadeó, demasiada asombrada como para bajarse de Natsu—despertaste al dragón—sonrió con su típica sonrisa, cerró sus ojos y rozó su nariz y labios con los propios de ella, disfrutando cuando la chica chilló con vergüenza—Ninguna persona puede ser tan inocente para siempre.

Ella abrió la boca, parecía a punto de desmayarse. Sonrió nuevamente.

Mordió su nariz.

—No deberías vestir ropa tan reveladora— la soltó y rápidamente corrió hacia la ventana, sabiendo lo que hacía.

Esquivó un libro lanzado directamente a su cabeza.

—¡NATSU, TÚ, IDIOTAAAA!

 _Ups, creo que me he pasado._

Su dragón bufó.

 _Es cierto, debería haber hecho más._


End file.
